Blackthorn and Myrtle
by Sylinn
Summary: A proposition is made. Needless to say Jane is not entirely pleased. But hey, one month can't kill her, right? Victorian era AU. Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have had this idea kicking around in my head for a while. I got my hands on an really old copy of The Illustrated Book of Flowers and kind of went from there. I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

* * *

**BLACKTHORN AND MYRTLE**

* * *

**I.**

It was quite warm for a spring day. The warmth of the sun had finally managed to overtake the cold bite of winter. It seemed as if the Earth had finally begun to wake. The sun was high in the sky, and the familiar rain clouds of spring were absent. Small purple and blue crocuses had started to push their way up through the dirt. And the tips of the trees were beginning to show bright green buds. Even the birds seemed awake and alert. Their tiny forms flitted between trees while building nests and singing their cheery songs. It would not be long before everything was in full bloom.

It was a perfect day for curling up in the sun, on a small cushion, with a new book. This was the exact thought of Jane Foster. The heavy drapes were drawn back, letting the sunlight filter into the small study. The large window was propped open letting a clean breeze in. Jane sat on a plump cushion, with her back up against the windowsill. Clasped in her small hands was a book, bound in black leather. The tips of the pages were flecked with gold. On the spine, in elaborate letters, was the name H.G. Wells. Jane had been trying for several days to finish her book. And today was the perfect opportunity to do just that. Under normal circumstances, she would have finished within a day at most. This was her first moment of peace and quiet. The disruption in her schedule was thanks to her wonderful friend, Darcy. Jane had been coerced into planning a gala with her friend. That type of event wasn't exactly Jane's cup of tea. Darcy, on the other hand, lived for any type of social function. Jane didn't see why so much effort should go into a party, but she found it hard to tell her friend no. Every detail had been completely planned out. Right down to the placement of decorations and the number of saffron crocuses per bouquet. It had been a complete nightmare, but they had finished by tea time the day before. Darcy was quite pleased with the plans the two women had made. A bouquet of small white bell-flowers had arrived for Jane earlier in the morning.

_Gratitude_.

The small note that accompanied the bouquet was signed in Darcy's familiar scrawl. The flowers sat in a plain vase on the windowsill next to Jane's head. Now she had a week before she had to worry about showing up. But for now, it was time to delve back into her story. Jane flicked a page in her book. She had read through the story much faster than she had anticipated. Jane smiled in anticipation, just a few more pages. The Traveler had just showed his guests proof of his travels, two flowers called Weena. It had been a gift from her uncle, right before she had been volunteered by Darcy as a party organizer.

"Jane?" A mellow voice floated into the room.

"Yes, Erik?" Her eyes never left the page. She was almost done, there would be no stopping her now.

Even footsteps creaked across the room towards her little haven of sunlight. "Jane, I would like to speak with you. It's very...important." Erik cleared his throat.

"Oh? What could be so important on a day like this?" Jane's brow crinkled. His tone was too formal, something was amiss. She stuck her thumb in the book to hold her spot before closing it over her hand.

Her godfather stood before her, hands clasped behind his back. He was trying hard to keep his face as neutral as possible. But his grey eyes gave his discomfort away. Jane had known him her entire life, the man had been her father's best friend. Which meant she could read almost every tell the older man had.

"Jane, dear, before I say too much and you get too cross with me, I want you to know that I say this out of love. I am getting on in years and only want the best for you-" His words were cut off by a gasp from Jane.

Her hand flew to her chest in surprise. They were having _this_ conversation. What a good way to ruin a beautiful day.

Words started to tumble out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Erik, you know that I do not wish to be-"

"I know," Eric interrupted her. "But I think it is time you at least start entertaining the idea. I have received correspondence from a respectable family and..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at Jane.

But she had forgone her book and was now moving to her feet. She straightened her skirt out of habit, making herself more presentable. She had known that this would happen at some point in her life. Erik had been generous enough to not push her into marriage at an early age, like many of her peers. He had understood how she wished to explore other venues before marriage. Her mind jumped to the different tutors she had over the last few years. She was very thankful for that, and also very lucky.

"I see." That was all she was able to say without completely losing control of her mouth again.

Erik held his breath for a moment before exhaling harshly. He was relieved that Jane was giving him a little leeway. "You deserve a little happiness, Jane. Like your parents found in each other. Something I wish I had found. I will not always be here. I would feel better knowing that you have found someone."

"And how am I to go about that with an arranged marriage?" Her tone was sharper than she meant for it to be. But she no longer cared. Erik had promised she would have a choice in the matter and now he was pushing her into _this_. This was hypocritical, and to bring up her parents. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks as the seed of anger flared in her stomach.

"You will still have some say, Jane." Jane scowled, she was unsure if she liked the sound of that. Erik could be quite cunning when he wanted to be.

She looked over his face prodding for any clues. Not finding anything, she had to give in and ask the question she didn't want the answer to. "Which family?"

"Ah," his voice had an air of nonchalance as if someone had asked him about the weather. "I received a letter from Frigga Odinson two days past."

Jane's eyes went wide. "But I thought that the eldest son was already betrothed to..." _Oh heavens, no._

Erik shook his head. "Neither are spoken for. And their mother and I have agreed that you three may work it out for yourselves. It seems she is as soft as heart as I. They are the only family to inquire, and I wish to give you some choice."

Jane gulped. The two Odinson brothers, or as Darcy liked to call them The Rose and The Thorn. This was much worse than she could have ever expected. "Erik there is no way this can work. You can't possibly expect me to chose between those two clods!"

"Jane, please." Erik's voice was weary now. Jane scowled and balled her fists. She wouldn't stand for this. He couldn't do this to her.

"No! How could you do this?" Her scowl melted into anguish. She bunched her skirts up in her hands and stormed past the tall man. Tears threatened to break free from her dark lashes.

The pit of his stomach dropped. Erik had no intentions of bringing her to tears. "Jane, wait! Please let's talk through this!" But his voice fell on deaf ears.

Her skirts billowed behind her as she hurried towards a door to the outside. A gasp caught in her chest making her head spin. She could not do this, she would sooner become a spinster than marry one of those two. Jane's tall boots clacked on the stone path towards her favorite secluded stone bench. She had been moving so fast, she had made it all the way down to the gardens at one end of the estate. The damp bench began to soak through the outer shell of her thick wool skirt. The stone bench was shaded by an old wisteria plant. The gnarled trunk of the plant wound up over the old trellis that stood over the hidden spot. It was still too early in the season for it to bloom, but the fragrance they gave off were heavenly. She wiped at her eyes and took several deep calming breaths. How long had she sat here? Jane was unsure, it did not matter. Once her nose stopped running she would return to the house, she decided. And then she would tell Erik that she would choose neither. Reputation be damned, it was better than pure misery. Jane used her sleeve to wipe up her nose, it was ill dignified, but no one was here to see. She clenched her jaw and pushed herself off the bench. She could do this, she chanted to herself.

By the time she reached the wide French doors on the back veranda, her resolve began to wane. Jane's hands tugged at the front of her dress. It was a nervous habit she had developed as a child. She licked her lips before opening the door and slipping through. Erik was in the study still. He had taken a seat in a wing back chair in front of the fireplace. Her copy of 'The Time Machine' in his wide hands. She could tell by the glossy black cover. He had given it to her two days ago. Jane swallowed hard, the same day he had received a letter from Mrs. Odinson. She was sure that was no coincidence.

As she stepped into the room her godfather set the book on the small table beside the chair. "How do you like the book so far?" The question caught her off guard and froze the speech she had planned in her throat.

Her voice faltered. "Oh, I quite like it." He nodded in approval.

"I thought you might." Erik paused before continuing. It had been a jolt to his heart to see her react as she had. Part of him had expected the visceral reaction to his proposal. He knew that behind her demure facade lay a strong willed young woman. But to have her upset with him was more than he wanted to bear. She was the closest to family that he had and he had sworn to watch over her for as long as he was able. "Jane, I know you do not agree with this. But please, just hear what I have to say. Darcy is having a party soon; is that correct?"

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, she had an inkling of where this was going. "She is. We spent all week organizing the entire affair."

"Excellent. I have a proposal." His grey eyes twinkled, which could only mean he had been planning while she was gone. "I will escort you to this celebration, and I will arrange to have the young men invited as well. We can get introductions out of the way, and then you will give me a month. Just a month of courting. If you do not like them after a month, I will not force you. But please, try for me Jane."

Jane's mouth had popped open in protest but she shut it with a quick click of her teeth. She mulled over the pros and cons in her mind. Only a month, that couldn't be too terrible, could it? If she didn't agree with them, she could say no. The only possible drawback was having to play along with the rules of courtship. The corner of her mouth twitched downward into a small frown. That part was on the unsavory side.

"I can agree to that." Her voice sounded loud in the quiet room. Erik clapped his hands, and hefted himself out of the chair.

"Excellent! I will send off the appropriate correspondence!" He gave her a grin and strode towards the door, he would be heading to his private office.

A small sigh slipped through her lips, and she ran the verbal agreement over in her head. Thank goodness Erik would take care of the leg work for the moment. Which would mean sending letters to both the Odinson's and to... Darcy.

"Oh my goodness," she bemoaned. They would have to ask Darcy to send out the appropriate invitations. Which would mean, by tomorrow, Jane would be the brunt of all kinds of razing. She ran her hand over her face. This next month may be the death of her in one way or another.

She snatched the black book off the table next to Erik's chair, and headed back to the window. Jane tugged it shut, making sure it was securely latched. With an _oof_, Jane flopped down on the cushion to finish her book. Might as well make use of the little bit of sunlight before the sun went down. Her fingers flipped to the page where she had left off. Goodness knows she wouldn't get a moment of peace after tomorrow.

* * *

It was a somber, grey morning the next day. The large lawns were under a blanket of fine, wispy mist. No rain had fallen during the night, but everything was still damp. The birds outside Jane's window were more subdued; fitting for the weather. She rolled over under her large quilt. She didn't want to get up. Darcy would have gotten the letter from Erik by now. Jane groaned into her pillow. Maybe she just needed to nip this in the bud with Darcy. That was the best way to decrease the potential prodding. Jane shoved the blankets back, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Before her feet could touch the floor, she slipped on her small pair of slippers. After stretching out the sleepiness from her bones, she went to wash her face. The cold water of the basin did the trick, and Jane suddenly felt more awake. She slipped into a light robe and undid the clip holding her hair. Waves of chocolaty brown hair fell on her shoulders. Jane sat down at her modest vanity. A few small bottles, a small tin of rouge, and a few other small things dotted the vanity top. She picked up the small hair brush off the sparsely filled station. A small smile brushed her lips as she turned it in her hands. It had been her mother's, a small but meaningful treasure.

A small rap on the door snapped her out of her introspective moment. "Come in." Jane's soft voice replied. The door racked open and a round face poked through.

"Brought you some tea and a small breakfast, Jane, dear." The door bumped open and a plump woman in grey and white pushed through. A plain wooden tray gripped in her hands.

Jane smiled brightly. "Thank you, Molly." She definitely needed a cup of breakfast tea. The older woman bustled about the room, pulling out a new dress for the day. Jane sipped at her tea, and began to nibble on her toast. After a few bites she went back to brushing through her hair. She wanted to ensure no tangles had made their way into the fine threads during the night.

Molly gave her a sideways look before going to fuss with the covers on the bed. "So I have heard there is going to be a spring celebration at Ms. Darcy's in a week." It was a not so vague attempt at asking Jane about her courtship arrangement. Jane wrinkled her nose, and looked at the older woman in the mirror.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Along with some unforeseen additions to the situation." Molly smiled, but didn't look up from her task. Her nimble hands moved quickly to remake the bed. Once everything was back in place, she walked over, and gently took the brush out of Jane's hand.

"Sounds like quite the venture," the Governess hummed happily.

Jane sniffed. "I suppose." It was far to early to have this conversation even if it was with someone as pleasant as Molly. Luckily, Molly took the hint and stopped her gentle prodding. Instead she set to braiding Jane's hair, and twisting it into a bun. She finished by securing the simple hairstyle with a golden pin.

"There you go, dear. Ready to get dressed?" Jane nodded as she took one last gulp of tea.

She stood and walked over to the dressing screen. Jane stripped off her robe and her night dress, tossing them over the top of the screen. The cold air nipped at her skin, and she nimbly grabbed the dress that Molly had selected. It was a modest dress as most of Jane's dresses were. Made of heavy material with buttons everywhere and matching overcoat with a lacy collar. Molly must have guessed that she would be heading to Darcy's for the day. After being buttoned in, Molly gave her a once over before letting Jane go back to her cool cup of tea.

The last of the tea and another slice of toast disappeared. "Thank you, Molly." Jane smiled warmly and picked up the tray. Molly tutted, took the tray from Jane's hands, and whisked it out of the room. The Governess couldn't afford to dawdle all day. Jane followed after a few moments. She needed to say good morning to Erik before she left for Darcy's home.

Erik was in the study propped up in the familiar wing backed chair. He was sipping on a cup of tea as she strode into the room. "Morning, Erik."

He set down the cup, and smiled at the brunette. "Good morning, Jane. Sleep well?" Jane nodded. Her feathers were still ruffled from yesterday, and hadn't quite gotten over the irritation. "I have already gotten a letter back from our dear Darcy. She is more than happy to add a few more to the guest list."

He was quite pleased with the way things were falling into place. Jane gave him another nod. "That is generous of her." She felt like wringing Darcy's neck. And Erik's too, for that matter.

"I suspect you are going to see her today?" Jane usually opted for a casual look when she stayed at her own home. This was dressy for her.

"Yes, thought I could get the brunt of the gossip out of the way early. I should return late in the afternoon."

Jane could feel the irritation fading as she focused on the short trip ahead. She gave Erik a quick peck on the top of his dirty blonde hair before saying farewell. Molly had already called for the small carriage, and it was waiting at the front of the house. Jane greeted the driver (who was also the groundskeeper) with a warm hello. The sun was finally beginning to burn off the overcast weather. Another warm day looked like it was on it's way.

* * *

Darcy almost jumped out of her skin when Jane walked in the drawing room. A large and terrible smile plastered across her face. Jane was oh-so familiar with that look. It only meant social pain and misery for her. Darcy rushed to her and gave her a tight hug and a squealed into her ear. Jane tried to give her back an excited look, but failed poorly.

"Oh come on, Jane! You should be excited! Every other girl in town will be green with envy, I know I am." Jane gave Darcy a pleading look. She hadn't thought that every other girl would be out for her blood after the news spread. And now that Darcy knew, that meant that half the country already knew. "You need to tell me everything!"

The excited girl grabbed Jane by the elbow, and dragged her over to the day sofa. Jane steadied herself, and waited for her friend to settle down. "Well," she said apprehensively. "Erik received a letter from Mrs. Odinson three days ago now." Darcy gasped. "But he and I agreed on a test period. A month for me to decide."

"Decide on which one?" Darcy interrupted. "How could you possibly choose? They are both quite good looking." She had a distant look in her eyes. "I suppose each has their merits in the personality department."

Jane almost snorted. That was putting things lightly. "Well, not only that, but to decide if I wish to go through with..." She glanced at her friend, her hands knotted in her lap.

Darcy gave her a wolfish smile and patted her knee. "Oh I know, darling. But I don't think you will be able to resist. Especially after you talk to The Rose." Her words had a sardonic edge.

The Rose. Thor Odinson. The eldest of the brothers. He was reportedly warm, talkative, charismatic, and ever so charming. It was the charming part that was the most lethal. His charms and flirtations were rumored to have wooed many a female. For better or for worse, usually for the worse. And Jane had managed to stay on the fringes of his attention, up until now that was.

Jane rubbed her hand over her face. "I think I need a cup of tea," she muttered. Darcy flashed another brilliant smile, and called to a maid stationed outside the room.

"Of course, Jane. Anything to calm those nerves and senses." Jane could have throttled her friend. The sarcasm wasn't lost on her. "So I have set to sending out the invitations today."

Thank goodness Darcy had decided to change the subject and spare Jane the humiliation. "Oh that is good news." Jane replied politely, trying to calm her annoyance. The maid had brought her a cup of herbal tea, and she concentrated on sipping the hot liquid. She inhaled deep, her nose filled with the sent of rose hips and chamomile. Just what she needed, to ease her tensions. Darcy was well meaning, but would never pass an opportunity to tease when available. Especially when it was at Jane's expense. Jane suspected Darcy enjoyed making her face turn shades of red. Getting Jane to snort at inopportune times was another favorite of hers. Anything to add to the embarrassment. The reality was that Jane disliked drawing attention to herself. The less attention and affection she drew, the better. Particularly in the company of gentlemen. It gave her time for things more dear to her heart than courtship and marriage. Reading troves of books and star gazing were just a few of the things she valued most. Her self-reliance was at the top of that list though.

Darcy had started chatting about her current romance. Jane listened idly, nodding at the right points, sipping her tea whenever she could. But her heart and ears weren't in the one sided conversation. Her thoughts were on Darcy's extravagant party, which was now in six days. Six days until her ordeal began. She glanced up at Darcy who had a goofy, lovesick grin on her face. At least Darcy would be a good distraction. She was bound to talk Jane into trying on various dresses from her closet. Jane would probably be prodded into helping with the set up of the party as well. Jane sighed, and bit her lip. That would be a good distraction wouldn't it? A distraction. Or an early end to her life.

* * *

**A/N: **There we are! Would love to get some feedback on this! And a quick recap of the flowers mentioned in here and some meanings! (I will try to keep this updated because I may not include definitions as I go.)

Small white bell-flowers ... Gratitude.

Saffron crocuses ... Mirth.

Weena ... Fictional flowers from H. G. Wells' The Time Machine.

Wisteria ... Heart to endure. Lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey folks! I'm sorry about the long delay on this chapter. I had a death in the family and I put everything on hold. I have chapter three written but it needs to be edited and will be up by tomorrow! I am really hoping for some feedback on this chapter especially since I sort of bypassed my usual beta to get this out as soon as possible. Thanks!

* * *

**BLACKTHORN AND MYRTLE**

* * *

**II.**

Much to Jane's dismay, the next several days passed in a whirlwind of planning. Darcy had done a great job of playing the distraction that she needed. After hours of preparation and decorating, Jane was sure she would sleep for a month. The thought of hiding away under her duvet was growing more appealing by the minute. She detested organizing anything more complicated than a friendly evening get together. And after days of helping Darcy, her feelings had been cemented. That was without including an entire day's worth of dress hunting. Jane cringed at the memory, thankful that the dress fiasco was over with. Darcy owned an incredible amount of clothes, something Jane should have realized before starting. The two young women had spent several hours alone digging through Darcy's closet. Jane had tried and retried on every single dress. At least that's what it had felt like to Jane. After the first few hours the only one thing the two had been able to agree on; Jane looked dreadful in anything chartreuse. Darcy had said it made her look as if she had come down with cholera. That had made Jane blanch and undress as fast as possible. The string of bad luck ended when Darcy pulled a pretty peach colored dress out of the back. Jane had cast the dress a doubtful stare but Darcy had insisted.

Jane eyed the dress that now hung off her dressing screen. For once Darcy's persuasion had worked for her benefit. The color looked gorgeous on her much to Jane's surprise. And it would look beautiful with the golden hair combs she had. She nibbled at her lip, the gala would be starting in a few hours. Jane perched on the seat of her vanity trying to work up the gumption to get ready. Molly would be up any minute to help with her hair. Nervously, she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

She still had time to recant and stay in for the night. The thought was tempting. More than tempting. Jane let out a deep sigh, there was no way she could gracefully bow out. Declining the invitation at this point would hurt Darcy's feelings and upset Erik. Besides, she had already given her word that she would attend. And if she didn't go she would run the risk of gaining a reputation of being cold and reclusive. She was already known for treading close to those waters. Jane didn't want to give people more of an excuse to treat her like an oddity.

_Come on, Jane. You have more courage than this!_

She would go, she would survive. All she had to do was insure no one would become too infatuated with her. Surely she would be able to insure something as simple as that. Jane turned back to her vanity and grabbed her hair brush. A wave of determination brewed within her small frame and she gave herself a sly smile in the mirror, she could do this.

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

The small covered buggy pulled to a smooth stop at the entry of the large estate. The smooth leather top had been pulled up in case of rain. Irritatingly enough, all the clouds could provide were a fine mist that clung to everything. The driver hopped down and hurried to the side of the small carriage. A large umbrella was already open, ready to shield the two riders from the mist. The pair were immediately ushered inside the large glowing doors. Jane and Erik had finally arrived for Darcy's spring gala.

Jane sighed with relief as she handed her coat to a member of the wait staff. Erik followed suit and ran his hand over his head to smooth down his hair. The grey hat that he had worn was notorious for giving him a bad case of hat hair. A few jewels of water dotted Jane's golden-brown locks. Jane ignored the urge to brush her hand through her hair for risk of pulling out a comb. She gave Erik a small smile and smoothed her skirts. Jane looked about, Darcy was around some where. As if on cue the gracious hostess appeared, enveloping Jane in a tight hug. Erik got a quick peck on the cheek and a toothy smile.

"Thank you so much for coming, Erik!" Darcy's bright teeth flashed at the older gentleman.

Erik nodded politely, trying to fight Darcy's infectious smile. "Thank you for extending us an invitation Miss Lewis."

"I couldn't forget my two favorite people," Darcy quipped. She glanced at Jane and made a good effort to hold back a laugh. "Oh don't look so dreary! Come in, you are the first to arrive!"

Darcy looped her arm around Jane's and pulled her down the entry way to the ballroom. Erik followed with a small smile on his lips, knowing better than to interrupt. Darcy lead them through the door way to the ballroom and Jane gasped in awe. It was more amazing than she had remembered the day before. The room was completely styled in flowers and large swathes of colored cloth. Jane couldn't help but grin at the results of their planning and set up. The shades of pink and green looked beautiful against the rooms ivory colored walls. Hundreds of candles had been lit giving the room a warm glow in the fading light of dusk. In the far corner a quartet had just finished preparing for a long night of merriment. This must be why Darcy loved to plan so many events, the end results were fabulous and left one with a warm feeling.

"I couldn't have done this without your help." Darcy grinned at the dazed look on Jane's face.

Jane blushed, "I hardly did anything. This was all you, Darcy."

The two made there way to the small cluster of tables and chairs that occupied a part of the room. Erik had already found a seat and was sipping at a glass of white wine. Darcy and Jane had decided to serve hours d'oeuvres and wine for the first hour. Then the dancing would begin for the rest of the evening. Jane took a seat next to Erik and a drink found its way into her hand. Jane sipped the golden liquid, being careful not to go overboard. She needed her wits if she was to stave off any aggressive advances.

"Darcy is right, you look dreary." Erik said carefully. He smiled at her and patted Jane's shoulder. "I will be here when you are ready to return home." Jane gave him a small smile finding comfort in his offer. Having Darcy and Erik to fall back on if something went awry was a good feeling.

The sound of voices echoed down the hall and Jane looked up at the doorway with a curious look on her face. Sure enough, Darcy had disappeared to play hostess and social butterfly. Jane had not been privy to the exact number of invitees, but one could expect quite the turn out where Darcy threw a party. People began to stream in the ballroom and Jane and Erick rose to their feet. Pleasantries were exchanged and people started to mingle and chatter. Someone gave a signal and the quartet started playing some mellow music. Food and wine began to circle on silver plates held by Darcy's staff. The voices and laughter grew louder, filling the room.

During Darcy's absence Jane had managed to be ensnared by three young women, the Harris sisters. Jane instantly regretted saying a quick hello. The trio of sisters were some of her least favorite people, not only where they dull, but they were petty, a combination Jane couldn't stand. The eldest sister, Pearl, was in the middle of telling Jane about her latest trip to some large city somewhere in Europe. After the first few minutes Jane had tuned out the snide sounding conversation. Jane tried to covertly look for Darcy in the crowd and pursed her lips in disappointment when her friend was no where to be found.

_Just fantastic, now I'm stuck._

A hand latched around her arm and Jane nearly jumped out of her skin, fearing the worst. But to her relief a familiar toothy smile met her eyes. Darcy greeted the Harris sisters and whisked Jane away with a polite interruption and a large saccharine smile. Through gritted teeth Jane mumbled a 'thank you' to Darcy and bowed her head at the silly group of sisters.

"Jane, dear! There you are. Get wrapped up in their riveting stories of visiting Paris?" Darcy stifled a laugh and glanced over her shoulder at the trio. The group had looked miffed for a few moments at Jane's abrupt departure. But the feelings of irritation quickly faded as Pearl set her sights on another young woman. Jane and Darcy grinned knowing the impending torture, thankful it wasn't them.

Jane nodded and scooped a small sandwich off a tray. "No matter what I tried to do I couldn't escape. It was like I was caught in an undertow of nonsensical talk." Her friend laughed again, much louder than the first time. Darcy moved Jane to the side of the room where they pair had a little more privacy.

"I have yet to see the young Odinson men," Darcy gave Jane a coy smile.

Jane scoffed and took a bite of her cucumber sandwich. "It's rude to be late to an engagement."

"Perhaps they aim to be fashionably late. Besides they have a bit longer before the dancing starts." Darcy waved her hand as if to pardon the men. The brunette gasped and looked towards the ballroom door. "One moment Jane, I need to take care of something."

One of the waiters was trying to subtly get Darcy's attention. Meaning something had more than likely happened in the kitchen. Once again Jane was left to her own devices something she did not mind in the slightest. She glanced around the busy ballroom. It was a wonderful turn out, just what had been expected but still too many people for Jane's liking. She spotted Erik across the room in deep conversation with two men. Mister Coulson and Mister Stark, if she recalled correctly. The mustachioed man, Mister Stark, was waving his hands as he talked. Mister Coulson was laughing heartily and Erik was only smiling at the animated display. Jane smiled knowing they were more than likely talking about the latest political news. She tore her eyes away from the men and let her eyes drifted over the room. A tray of white wine floated by and she plucked a flute off the silver plate.

"Enjoying the show?"

A rich voice interrupted Jane's crowd watching. She swallowed her mouthful of wine, hard. Her throat burned, but she managed to not cough or hiccup. Jane turned to her left to the source of the voice. A tall man with dirty blond hair, trimmed beard and styled mustache smiled at her. He was dressed in a flashy navy coat, which was odd for the season, but looked sharp none the less.

"Oh, yes, I suppose." She answered trying to fight off the burning in her throat. Hopefully she had covered the slight gurgle she had made.

"I did not mean to startle you," he gave her a cheeky grin. "May I introduce myself? I am Fandral." The man gave Jane a sweeping bow. She was torn between keeping a serious face and rolling at the ostentatious display. The name was familiar to her but she was unable to place where she had heard it mentioned.

"I am Jane. Jane Foster," she gave a small, tight lipped smile. "Pleasure to meet you." The man's eyes lit with acknowledgement.

"Ah! I had suspected as much! I have heard much about you Miss Foster." Fandral gave her a wide smile. Jane's hand found its way into his hand and his lips were pressed to her knuckles. She hadn't even realized he had kissed them until he was letting her hand go. "It is wonderful to have a beautiful face to go with the name."

Jane gave a small dismissive laugh. "I did not realize my reputation proceed me so. I hope it has been positive things?"

Fandral nodded and chuckled. "Of course. I have heard you are a wonderful and witty conversation partner. But your beauty surpasses anything I have been told." He added the latter with another brilliant smile before looking over her shoulder. "Ah, it looks as if they are getting ready for the dancing to start!"

The house staff was filing in, moving the group of tables and chairs out of the ballroom. Within a matter of minutes the room had been cleared for the festivities. The quartet had paused and were shuffling through their sheet music. The room was buzzing with excitement and people began to line up down the long room. Ladies on the right and men on the left.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Foster?" Fandral was already holding his hand to her. Jane looked down at his palm and nibbled at her lip. She was unsure of how to take their small exchange, trying to gauge intentions. He was definitely sure of himself, that much was obvious. But he hadn't been overly forward and that was a plus.

Might as well make the best of it. She finished off her wine with one quick drink and handed it off to a waiter. "Yes, I would." He laughed and lead her to the dance floor.

They each took their spots across from each other and Jane gave Fandral a small smile. Just a dance nothing more, she reminded herself. The Odinson brothers, that was the real concern. Jane knew he wasn't a member of the Odison clan, although his family name evaded her at the moment. It was then the realization hit her and it took everything she had not to grimace. Now she knew why the name Fandral ticked a part of her memory. Fandral was a close friend of the Odinson family. She swallowed hard and the music began to fill the room. Jane clambered for the right steps trying not to show her sudden discomfort. No wonder he had heard so much about her, she had be a right fool. A few smart words were on the tip of her tongue but decided against opening her mouth, now was not the time to pick a fight.

"So, I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage." She said instead, Jane smiled as the pair twirled around each other. The two lines wove in and out of each other as the music played.

"Is that so?" The tall man gave her a quizzical smile.

Jane lightly pressed her palms against his as they moved with the other participants. "You know so much about me and you have yet to give me any clues to who you are." She raised her eyebrows at him, making sure to keep in time with the music.

"Well as it seems, you may become well antiquated with some dear friends of mine." His eyes twinkled.

Jane almost blanched at the confirmation and struggled to keep her face a pleasant mask. "I should have known," she mumbled. Now she was stuck until the song was over and there was no way Darcy could rescue her now. Unable to look at the man's face she looked past him, to the faces lining the hall. A flurry of flapping hands caught the corner of her eye. Jane focused her eyes to see Darcy in the crowd of onlookers. Darcy was jabbing her hands in one direction and mouthing something and Jane raised an eyebrow.

_What on Earth...?_

"Ah, it looks as if the cavalry has finally arrived." Fandral's deep voice drew her attention. That could only mean one thing.

The Rose and the Thorn had arrived.

_Oh, no._ Jane gulped and taking advantage of a twirl, looked past the crowd. In the door way stood a group of people. Two were unfamiliar faces, a man and a woman. The man had a cheerful face with reddish hair and well groomed beard to match. The woman had beautiful dark hair and sharp eyes. But they weren't the two that concerned her. It was the two men placed in the middle of the new comers that made her stomach drop. On the left, next to the woman was a towering man. Broad shouldered, golden haired, and a wide smile beaming. Jane could hear his boisterous laugh all the way across the room as he greeted people. Beside him was another tall man. While the one was bright and vivid, this one was more pale and subdued. His dark hair was slicked back and had a stoic look on his face. For a moment Jane thought there was a flash of annoyance in his calculating eyes. Jane looked frantically for Darcy, but the dark haired girl had disappeared again. Her heart started to beat hard in her chest, there was no way to escape her fate now.

The music had stopped some time while Jane's mind was racing. The musicians were shuffling their sheet music again. Guests were clapping and moved to prepare for the next song that would start. Jane felt a warm hand at her elbow and jerked at the touch.

"I would love to introduce you to my friends." Fandral's voice was close to her ear and he pulled her arm over his. The trap had set up and sprung with perfect execution and for a second time Jane felt like a fool. If Darcy had anything to do with this she would string her up by her toes. Fandral was a close second for being strung up as well.

Jane nodded stiffly at Fandral. "Oh that would be...tolerable." A strained smile plastered her lips.

He gently lead her towards the doorway. Jane glanced up, he had a huge grin on his face. It looked almost as if he was excited to push her into this awkward situation. The nerve of this man. He was making his way to the top of Jane's list of people to throttle.

"Ah my friends!" Fandral exclaimed. He gave the group a quick, polite bow. "How good of you to finally join us."

The dark haired woman wrinkled her nose in displeasure at the veiled jab. "Some of us wished to be on time, but others felt it necessary to make things difficult." The woman answered in a clipped tone. She glanced at the men beside her.

"Come now, Sif!" The blond man exclaimed. "We still have time to dance and mingle."

Jane shifted next to Fandral. Her small fingers smoothed her skirts, something that Molly would scold her for doing. Fidgeting like this was not decent. She wished to be anywhere but here right now, but forced her face to remain pleasant.

The man beside her chuckled. Jane was unsure if it was directed at her or the woman named Sif. "May I introduce the lady, Jane Foster." Jane automatically curtsied and smiled. "Miss foster, may I present the beautiful lady, Sif. This cheery, bewhiskered chap is Volstagg. And these two rogues are Thor and Loki Odinson. I'm sure you are familiar with those two gentlemen." Fandral's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled and waved his hand at each person.

"It is a pleasure." Jane gave a small smile. "And I am familiar with their names, we have never formally met until now." She hated these formalities in front of groups of people. Especially when it was to keep up appearances in front of those she wasn't excited to meet.

"Ah so this is the lady, Jane Foster!" Thor exclaimed. _The Rose,_ Jane automatically corrected herself. He scooped up her hand in his much larger palm and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. "It is most wonderful to have finally met you." Jane felt heat rise into her cheeks and felt silly but it was almost impossible to not blush. He was giving her such an enduring look, as if she were the only one in the room.

_Come on, Jane! Snap out of it._

"Thank you, Mister Odinson. If you were not so late you may have met me sooner." She smiled at him, happy with her small snub.

The bearded man, Volstagg, chuckled and bowed deep. "Pleasure, miss." He gave her a wide grin much like Fandral had earlier in the night.

Loki, _The Thorn_, gave a small bow before looking past her at the dancing. Jane wanted to roll her eyes, that was rude she decided. It was no wonder why he had been given that nickname by Darcy. He was more than just a thorn, more like an icicle.

Sif stepped forward to Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Jane. It is nice to meet you. Should we go watch the dancing?" But before Jane could reply the tall woman was steering her towards the music.

The music troupe had decided to liven things up with a waltz. Jane had been so frazzled with introductions that she had not realized it. Sif towed her along until they were at the edge of the dancing. Skirts swirled and swayed to the music. Jane smiled, she was glad to be out of that terrible encounter. She glanced at Sif, well, almost out of that encounter.

Although the woman's eyes were on the dancing she seemed to notice Jane's eyes on her. "I am glad to see that I am not the only one who felt as if that exchange was intolerable." Sif didn't even look at Jane as she spoke. Jane glanced at the taller woman out of the corner of her eye.

"It was a little...much," Jane ventured. It wouldn't pay to insult the woman's friends to her face. But at least she may have found a kindred spirit in this situation. "But it was to be expected I suppose."

Sif nodded her head. "Good, you seem to realize you were matched above your station." She turned to Jane and gave her a firm look. "It will make things easier for you." And with that Sif bowed her head, if barely, and whisked past Jane.

Jane's mouth popped open in a small 'o' before she clenched her jaw shut. That insulting little twit! And here Jane had managed to be polite as she could considering the situation. And the woman had been gone faster than she could respond. Jane's hands balled into fists, she needed to find Darcy. She scanned the ballroom looking for the familiar head of dark curls. Only Erik was spotted and she wasn't feeling in the mood to get questioned by him. Maybe all she needed was a moment of piece and quiet. She could slip down the hall to the sitting room for a moment and catch her breath. Jane maneuvered around the edge of the room and slunk out the doorway. Just a few rooms down was the sitting room, but when she got there, the doors were shut. And locked.

"Oh, damn," she mumbled to herself. Jane tugged on the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. The door to the study and the library were likely locked as well.

"I would not have pictured you as one to break into locked rooms." A smooth voice drawled. Jane turned on her heel and her eyes narrowed slightly. The Thorn.

"And I would not have placed you as one who creeps around in other's homes in the shadows."

The man stepped forward, an unreadable look on his face. "I was unaware that passing through to the ballroom was being meddlesome." He held a glittery broach in his hand. "Or that being kind to one's friends was undignified. For Sif." He presented the broach, the large jewels glittered in the light.

Jane's face faltered for a moment. She now noticed his hair was covered in a light sprinkling of rain drops. He must have gone to retrieve the broach for Sif before their carriage was moved.

She tightened her jaw. "It is still most displeasing to creep up on unsuspecting people in the hallway."

The dark haired man's eye hardened. "You may want to head back before the hostess finds that you are trying to slip away. I'm sure there are people looking for you out on the dance floor." His voice drawled, obvious jabs smothered in a even voice.

Jane sucked in a quick breath. Oh this man was beyond infuriating. Not wanting to spend another moment in the hall, she brushed past him. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn he was smirking at her. Jane's blood boiled as she marched back to the ballroom. This was turning into the event from some forgotten nightmare. She tried her best to slip back into the ballroom unnoticed. But as luck would have it, the musicians were between songs. Jane groaned when she spotted a golden haired man making his way towards her.

"Miss Foster, there you are!" The Rose beamed at her. "I have been looking for you, but it seems as if you have perfect timing. Would you care to dance with me?" He took Jane's stutter as a 'yes' and lead her to the dance floor.

The music started, a polka this time. Jane recognized the piece as one by Johann Strauss. She smiled at the familiar sounds and too his hand in one of her own. Her free hand rested on his upper arm. Her eyebrows raised a fraction at the feeling of muscle under her hand. A rose indeed. His palm wrapped gently around her small fingers and large fingers splayed across her back. Jane was suddenly extremely aware of how close they were.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The question drew her out of her thoughts.

She fumbled for the words. "Ah, yes. I am. This is a wonderful piece to dance to." She cringed a little at her verbal stumble.

He nodded as he lead them both around the room. "Indeed. I hear that you are good friends the hostess." Jane nodded as she concentrated on the steps. She could feel a smile creeping across her face. He made dancing seem easy and simple. Under usual circumstances she would have stepped on her partner's toes by this point. Jane loved dancing but sometimes she felt uncoordinated at it and now she was actually having fun. Jane hated to admit it, but The Rose was making the evening enjoyable. His pleasant demeanor was infectious, making the pressure she was feeling earlier disappear.

"So, as you know, my mother and your godfather have begun a correspondence." Jane winced, the pleasant feeling diminishing a little. "I would like to invite you to come on a hunting excursion on the twenty-third." He gave her a small smile and her heart fluttered. Her head spun and her face heated. Jane blamed the lightheaded feeling on the dancing and not the look he was giving her.

She had never gone on a hunting outing before. It may be worth it just for the experience. Jane milled the idea over for a moment. "I believe I would like that." For the experience, not because he has been sweet.

His face broke into a smile. "Excellent! If I may, I would like to write you as well. To give you the proper details I mean." Jane nodded again and he spun her around. He chatted with her for the rest of the song. With business over with he seemed to feel more comfortable. For one, she most felt more at ease.

The music finally slowed to a stop and Jane gasped for breath. Dancing to a polka was fun but it could be more taxing than it looked. Once her head stopped spinning she found no memory of what they had spoken about. That was odd, Jane usually prided herself on being an attentive conversationalist. Her brow furrowed and then she blushed. The only clear memory she had was of the way he looked at her. Jane took a quick glance at his face and blushed again.

The Rose took her hand and lead her from the dancing area. "Thank you for the dance, but I must find my friends. I promised Sif I would dance with her." He gave a bow and smiled before turning and walking through the party attendees. Jane watched as he made his way through the room towards Sif. The woman was giving Jane another hard look but her eyes warmed as the man approached her.

Jane sighed, it was obvious that the woman was not fond of her. Her memory reached back to the conversation they had shared. Sif clearly though Jane was not worthy of her friends affection. Jane moved further away from the dance floor to the side of the room. She had no urge to watch the couple dance. Where was a wine tray when she needed it? Jane scanned for a tray of wine but only saw Darcy's head bobbing through the crowd. With a sigh of relief Jane waved at her. Darcy was just as good as a glass of wine at this point in the evening. Jane's friend rushed over with a devilish look on her face.

"So how was The Rose?" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"Much more bearable than his brother."

Darcy gave Jane a sideways look. "You have spoken to The Thorn then too?"

Jane nodded. "I managed to run across him in the hall." Her friend gave her a look of surprise. "I see why he had earned that endearing nickname. Although I think The Icicle is more appropriate."

Darcy snickered behind her hand. "Don't let him hear you call him that. He might freeze you in place with that stare." Jane gave a small laugh, it was a little humorous but was a little too true for her liking.

The pair fell silent and watched the dancers spin and twirl on the floor to another waltz. Jane's eyes landed on The Rose. _No, not The Rose, Thor._ They would be spending a day together she needed to call him by his proper name. She wouldn't dare make a fool out of herself by call him The Rose to his face.

"And making close friends with the other ladies I see." Darcy nudged Jane with her hip and motioned towards the dance floor. Jane mentally shook herself and looked where Darcy was motioning to. The brunette was nodding towards Thor. Or to be more accurate, Sif, who was in Thor's arms. The woman was shooting a self satisfying look at Jane over the Thor's shoulder.

"Don't remind me," Jane bemoaned.

Darcy laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. "I knew you would ruffle some feathers when that news got out! It looks as if you have ruffled The Thorn's feathers as well. But in a much better way." She added with a wink.

"That news got out with plenty of your help, you know."

Jane looked away from the pair on the dance floor as she tried to avoid Sif's hard gaze. But she found herself drawn to a space directly opposite her in the room. Positioned against the wall was the now familiar dark hair and pale face. The Thorn. His face was lined with irritation and seemed to be looking right at Jane. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes, there was no way that was meant for her. A feeling of unease swept over her and she tried to busy herself by smoothing her skirts. How she had managed to gain so much wrath she was unsure. Once her nerves had cooled she looked back up. The Thorn was gone. Instead another face was making it's way towards her.

"Oh no..." _Fandral._

"Miss Foster! I had hoped to dance with you one last time before someone else snatches you up." He inclined his head greeting Darcy. "Miss Lewis." Darcy gave him a coy smile. Jane recognized that smile.

Jane rubbed her forehead in irritation, she wasn't sure if she could deal with another dance. "I'm sorry but I feel a bit dizzy from the last dance. But I am sure Darcy would take you up on your offer." The coy smile Darcy was giving the man got bigger.

Fandral's smile turned down at the corners but he nodded. For a moment disappointment flashed in his eyes, but that was quickly replaced with an even look. "If you do not object, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy shook her head. "I would love to dance." The man held out his arm and Darcy took it.

"Maybe next time?" He glanced at Jane with a hopeful look. She nodded and Fandral seemed pleased with that for an answer. Fandral gave Jane flamboyant bow and ushered Darcy towards the dancing. Jane watched as Darcy laughed at something the debonair man had said, but by the look on Fandral's face it wasn't meant to be humorous. Jane covered her mouth to keep from laughing and watched as the pair fell into time with the music and twirled away.

Taking advantage of the absence of people, Jane decided it was time to find Erik. The older man had promised that they were free to leave when she was ready and by now Jane was more than ready. That was assuming that no one else would attempt to accost her on the quest to find Erik. Jane began to wander around the room through the groups that had foregone dancing. Every so often someone she had missed greeting would see her and exchange pleasantries. But it was obvious that wine had gotten the better of most of them. More often than not she was ignored as she wove through the bodies in the large room, something she was grateful for. Jane approached a large group of people in one corner. Standing on her toes she tried to look past the throng of party goers to see if Erik was in the mix. A woman in front of Jane had decided to dress up her hair in a large knot on the top of her head. The woman's gaudy jewelry stuck out and Jane strained to look past it.

_Honestly, who things that looks tasteful?_

A dull pain exploded in her shoulder and she almost toppled over. A quick hand wrapped around her upper arm and hauled her back upright. One of the smaller combs in Jane's hair had had come loose and fell to the floor with a clatter. Someone had tried to leave the crowd of people and collided with her. Jane stooped immediately scooping the golden comb up before it could be crushed under someone's boot. Serves you right for not paying attention!

"Pardon me." A smooth voice said.

"Oh, excuse me! I am so sorry." She looked up, her face was most definitely some awful shade of pink. Her eyes focused on the person before her and all feelings of guilt faded. Before her was the one person she wished to see the least. The Thorn. For a moment his serious face had a mild look of concern on it making her heart drop into her stomach. His face changed from one of mild concern to a mask of indifference in an instant.

"Miss Foster." He said her name tightly.

"Mister Odinson." She replied just as stiff.

It was clear he was just as thrilled as she was about their unfortunate meeting. In an instant he was moving away from her across the room like he had touched a hot stove. Jane huffed, it was definitely time to go home. If she had been waiting for a sign this was surely it. She tried her best to put the small comb back into her hair without the aid of a mirror. Her hands smoothed over her hair and she looked around. Erik was far more illusive than she had expected him to be.

"Oh Jane, I haven't seen you in a while!" Speak of the devil. Erik's voice carried over the buzz of the group. Jane whipped around to see the olderman part the crowd of people. His cheeks were ruddy and he had a lazy smile on his face, a sure sign that a few too many glasses of wine had been tasted. "It was beginning to be too much in the middle of that. How has your evening been?"

"Just wonderful," Jane answered back in a sarcastic tone. Her arms crossed over her chest as her irritation flared.

The older man laughed. "I suppose that is the signal you wish to retire tonight?" Jane huffed and nodded. Erik took her arm and the pair made their way to the entrance.

At this point she didn't even care about finding Darcy to say goodbye or even finding Thor and Fandral to say goodbye. She definitely had no urge to find The Thorn and Sif. She wouldn't be surprised if those two found comfort in her departure. Her mind raced to find the best way to smooth over her early departure. A short letter the following morning would sooth any hurt feelings. Her 'dizzy spell' from earlier would be the perfect cover for her sudden flight. It would all work out beautifully. Erik muttered to the door keep asking for their buggy to be brought around. While they waited someone had found Jane's overcoat and helped her into it. The front door was pushed open by the door keep and Jane looked out into the dark, it was raining quite steadily now.

The dark blob of horse and buggy appeared at the bottom of the steps. Jane and Erik hurried down the stairs to the carriage followed by the door keep with an umbrella in hand. They had gotten mildly damp but neither seemed to mind. Jane felt the feeling of relief flow through her as she settled into her seat. Finally, peace and quiet. She leaned back and shut her eyes. The gentle sway of the carriage helped to soothe her nerves even more. Soon she would be home in her own bed and she could forget about the evening.

The next thing she knew, the carriage had come to a halt. The absence of motion had lulled her out of her unexpected slumber. Erik stepped out first to hold open the door. Jane stepped down, holding on to his hand as she made her way to the ground. She wiped her sleepy eyes and together they made their way into the house as quick as possible. Molly was waiting at the door with a soft smile and two warm cups of chamomile tea. She held out her free arm to take the two damp coats. The older woman shooed the two weary travelers into the study to dry out in front of the fire. Erik plopped down in this usual wing backed chair and sighed. The fire had been burning for a few hours and had burned down to friendly warm embers. Jane sat in her own plump arm chair, this was the perfect way to end a disastrous evening. A large yawn escaped her mouth. It was time for bed.

* * *

**A/N:** There we are! As always please let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it guys :) This chapter was a little delayed, and I'm sorry for that. I bypassed my beta again on this, so if you guys catch anything off please let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

**BLACKTHORN AND MYRTLE**

* * *

**III.**

Jane had slept hard during the night. So hard in fact, that she did not have a single dream. Not any that she could remember anyway. The sun had just crested the horizon when she slid out of bed to wash her face and brush out her hair. Her hair was full of tangles, a consequence of not braiding her hair before bed. Jane gritted her teeth as the brush hit a sizable knot on the back of her head.

_At least I will be wide away after this ordeal._

It only took a few minutes for Jane to finish smoothing out her hair. It was time to start on her to-do list. Wrapped in her light robe, Jane slipped downstairs. It was early enough the house staff would be busy with their morning routines. Giving Jane time alone to complete her task. She rounded the corner and came to a familiar solid oak door. Jane had been reviewing her letter to Darcy all the way from her bedroom. It would only have to be a quick note of apology, but she still felt guilty. The night before her temper had gotten the better of her. The feeling of remorse was swirling in her stomach. She would have to send flowers along with the note. It was to early for raspberry so a sprig of bramble would have to suffice. And perhaps a few Amethyst flowers to smooth things over.

The shiny brass knob of the study door was cool in her. Jane slid through the crack in the door and shut it behind her. She hurried over to the desk and pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer. An apology and invitation to tea for that afternoon were scratched out. Darcy would be more than eager to hear about her dealings with The Rose and The Thorn. Jane folded the thick sheet several times and sealed it with a large blob of wax. The stamp made a satisfying _click_ as she lifted it from the still sticky blot. The imprint was of a swirling 'J' encircled by nine small stars. Erik had purchased the brass stamp from a fine retailer in London. A token from one of his business trips to the large city. Letter in hand, Jane made her way back to her room. Sure enough, by the time she had reached her room, a tray of tea and toast was waiting on her vanity. Jane smiled and reached for a slice of bread. The letter to Darcy sat next to the silver tray. She needed to head down to the garden before sending off her note. Jane nibbled on the thick crust of the bread while she decided on which dress to wear. With a slice wedged into her mouth Jane went to dig through her wardrobe. She finally came to the simple grey and blue dress that hung on the far left side of the cabinet. It was one that only had a few buttons down the back that she would be able to manage by herself. Jane tore the slice of bread out of her mouth and set it back on the tray. After a few moments behind the dressing screen she had managed to button up her dress. She piled her thick hair on top of her head and secured the mass with a few pins. Satisfied with her look, she took a few gulps of hot tea before lacing up her high boots. Jane snatched the letter off the vanity, she needed to head to the garden. The sooner her small tokens were sent off the better. But not before a detour through the kitchen. Jane smiled, she might be able to snag a snack for the walk to the garden and she needed a pair of shears.

The early morning sun felt warm on her skin. It was a sure sign that summer was on it's way, something that Jane looked forward to. Fall and winter gave her a wonderful excuse to shut herself indoors with a book. But after several months, she had become claustrophobic and longed to see clear skies. The dewy blades of grass dampened the edges of her skirt as she picked her down the garden path. In a few hours the mist and water droplets would be gone. A pair of small iron pruning shears were gripped in her hand. She had come prepared to tackle a bramble bush. Two small purple flowers were already cradled in her opposite hand. Jane finally came to the only bramble bush in the garden. It was placed in a far corner along a high stone wall that marked the boundary of the large garden. The small leaves had started to bud with the coming of spring. Jane cut off a lengthy sprig and placed it with the amethyst flowers, taking care not to prick her hands. She managed to return to the house without drawing blood or getting too damp in the grass. Molly was waiting at the kitchen door with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Leave it to the older woman to know exactly where she was at all hours of the day.

"Enjoying the beautiful morning, my dear?" The governess held out a hand.

Jane nodded and handed over the set of shears. "I thought I'd get an early start on making amends for the early departure last night. The weather was a wonderful incentive. If you could..." Her voice trailed off and she pulled the parchment from a pocket in her dress.

Molly nodded and took the flowers and note from Jane. "Of course, I will have the stable boy send it right away." And with that the older woman ushered Jane in the large doorway. The smells of bread and cheese filled her nose. In a hushed tone, Molly told the younger of the two kitchen staff to go down to the stables. The young woman nodded and rushed out the dutch style door. Jane felt a wave of relief flood her body and she relaxed, it was good to get that task out of the way. And now she would have time to prepare for Darcy's arrival. She didn't need to wait for an answer back from her friend. Darcy was sure to show up and before the time requested.

"Jane?" Molly's voice broke her concentration. Her head jerked up as she had been gazing lazily at a bowl of potatoes.

"Er, yes? I'm sorry."

"I said you had something arrive for you, while you were out enjoying the morning." The corners of Molly's eyes crinkled. A sure sign that Jane may not find this 'surprise' entertaining. "Two in fact. I placed them upstairs on your vanity."

Jane frowned but thanked the woman before exiting the kitchen. Curiosity prickled in her mind. Two packages? She made her way up the stairs, trying to calm the jitters from the anticipation she felt. Perhaps one was from Darcy already? She had reached her bedroom door and bumped it open with her palm.

She could see two creamy envelopes on opposite ends of her vanity. Jane scanned the table top before walking into the room. Her forehead wrinkled, each envelop was accompanied by two bundles of flowers. She stopped in front of the first envelop. _Camellia and gooseberry. _The gooseberry was still flowering, the small bell-shaped flowers adding a delicate touch to the vivid pink and white camellias. The flowers were tied in a large bundle with a silky red ribbon. Jane paused to inspect the wax seal on the envelop. Pressed deep into the crimson blob was a large 'O'. And inside the letter was what looked like a small double sided hammer. It almost looked like the letter 'T'. _Thor_, she thought. She broke the seal and pulled the small note out.

_Dearest Jane,_

_As promised, I have sent you an invitation for the engagement discussed last night. Please join us at the Odinson estate on April the twenty-third at half past noon. I hope that you have not changed your mind on the matter._

_I am looking forward to hearing your reply. _

_Best regards,_

_Thor Odinson_

Jane couldn't help but smile at the note. She could almost feel his wide smile beaming up from behind the scratchy cursive. The flowers were a thoughtful touch and she felt her face flush. He seemed to be making the best out of the situation, as evident with the gooseberry. The camellia was flattering, and also the reason for her deep blush. Jane quickly set the letter down next to the bouquet of pinks, reds, and white. Her eyes moved to the opposite end of the vanity. The envelop looked similar, but instead of red wax it was closed with a smudge of black. Jane cautiously picked up the small parcel, her thumb sliding over the seal. It was peculiar, she thought, some sort of rune. It was almost a capital letter 'F', but the horizontal lines slanted downward. She frowned, it seemed familiar as if she had seen it in a book once before. Jane nibbled on her lip in thought, it would be something to look up later in the day. The flowers on the table top were just as peculiar. Compared to the large bouquet from Thor, this one was simple. A single branch of leaves and single stalk of deep purple flowers. Sycamore and larkspur. Someone had an odd sense of humor. Jane frowned deeper, it seemed like something Darcy would send her. But the seal on the envelop told her otherwise. Using the same thumb that was gliding over the wax she broke the seal and slid out the letter. The crease in her forehead grew deeper as she read the slender handwriting.

_Miss Foster,_

_I am surprised at your fortitude in the face of adversity. It is most intriguing. Please do not fail to entertain at other engagements. Or try to slip away unnoticed. I am sure after receiving this correspondence you would be most eager to reply. You may send your reply to Price and Kemp's bookstore in town. I will warn you now, trying to pry information out of the owners will prove to be fruitless. _

_An admirer._

Jane gritted her teeth. The nerve of this...this.. A unladylike snort escaped her. No wonder she was given larkspur. _Levity_. She huffed and slapped the letter on the table top giving the two slender stalks a dark look. She wasn't sure what was more frustrating about this particular note. If it was the fact that they had caught on to her early, and slightly rude departure. Or the taunting combination of flowers and words. Or worse yet, the fact that she had no idea who this was. Jane turned on her heel and headed for the staircase. This admirer was going to get a piece of her mind. The stairs squeaked in protest under her heavy footfalls.

"Molly!" Jane's voice rang through the house. She reached the foot of the stairs and marched towards the study for the second time. Molly popped her head out of the parlor room, just a few doors down from the study.

"You called?" The older woman struggled to keep a grin off of her face. Jane looked frazzled and she could guess why. She was no stranger to what larkspur and sycamore meant.

Jane didn't stop, keeping on track towards the room that held parchment paper. "Would you please do me a favor and go down to the garden and cut me some mistletoe? I will need you to send something else for me this morning." Her voice was short and Molly raised her eyebrows. Mistletoe, an interesting choice.

"Of course, Jane."

The door to the study was thrown open and Jane swept in. Erik, who was sitting at the desk, nearly spilled his bottle of ink across his papers. Jane stopped in front of his desk, her jaw was tight and her hands fell to her hips. Erik frowned and looked at his parchment. There was a large dark blotch on the paper left by his quill.

"Really Jane, storming in here. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Erik. Once you have finished may I borrow your quill and ink? I need to write a few quick letters." Erik leaned back in his chair, his palms held up acquiescently. Jane mumbled a thank you and selected two sheets of parchment. On one sheet she scribbled a quick acceptance to Thor. She paused a moment, deciding on what to say to her admirer. A smirk began to form on her face and she started to write in her own neat script.

_My dearest admirer,_

_I must say that it is rather displeasing that you write about me under the guise of anonymity. Surely you are more brave and witty to come up with a better alias than 'an admirer'. Please do not disappoint me in future correspondences. _

_Most unimpressed, _

_Jane Foster_

By now the smirk was a full on toothy grin. Erik had raised a single eyebrow at the look on her face. "Might I ask, what you are so pleased about?"

Jane looked up at him, the same look on her face. "Oh, just replying to some mail I received this morning." Erik grunted in acknowledgement but did not press the matter further. He had learned when to press a subject and when it was better if he didn't know the details of things.

"In that case, if you don't mind, I would like my quill back so I may continue with my writing." The wide grin changed to a sheepish look and she handed over the quill. A familiar scratching filled the quiet study as Erik began to write. Jane moved around the desk and opened the drawer to retrieve her stamp and wax. She folded the letters back up and sealed them. Then as quietly as she could, Jane slipped out of the study and shut the door behind her. Now she needed to catch Molly and have these two sent off to the appropriate places.

Molly was nearly to the door the lead out to the garden from the kitchen when Jane found her. The older woman nodded at Jane and insured the letters would be sent immediately. A quick order was barked into the kitchen and the letters were off to the stable boy. Chickens scattered in the wake of the cook's assistant. Molly patted Jane's shoulder and gave her a knowing smile. Jane wanted to sneer, it had been a while since she had been this worked up. Let alone this worked up about a letter.

The two women headed inside, Molly steering Jane to the parlor room. Before she knew it Molly had handed her a cup of tea and bustled out of the room. Jane looked up at the grandfather clock. It was already nearly noon. Darcy would probably be arriving anytime now. She sipped the hot liquid enjoying the strong flavor. Peppermint, one of her favorites. Her mind wandered back to the mysterious and infuriating note she had received. The writer had been careful to not give away much information. But what had been shared showed it had to have been someone from the party the night before. She ran over the list of people that she had spoken with. It was far too many to sort through. It could even be someone that had gotten wind of her predicament. Someone that was interested in her plight for the entertainment value. A deep sigh left her chest and she took another sip of her tea. A loud set of voices echoed down the hall. Jane took another sip, larger this time. She gulped down the mouthful just as Darcy entered the room. Molly followed with tea tray in hand.

"There is the girl of the hour!" Darcy gave Jane a huge smile. She settled into the vacant spot of the sofa next to Jane and gave her a side armed hug. Jane returned the smile, but it appeared more strained than she had meant.

Molly set the tray on the small table in front of the pair. A dainty floral tea pot perched in the middle of the tray. Beside the tea pot was a tea cup and saucer, matching sugar bowl, and tiny milk pitcher. A small tray of biscuits was nestled comfortably between the milk and sugar. Darcy thanked Molly and reached to pour her own tea, eager to talk to Jane. Molly nodded and took the cue to leave, shutting the parlor door behind her.

Darcy took her time adding a small amount of sugar to the peppermint tea. She stirred the hot beverage with a tiny silver spoon, taking a sip once the sugar was mixed in. Jane waited, knowing the onslaught of questions was not far behind.

"So," Darcy said slowly, her eyes not leaving her up of tea. Darcy smirked down at her cup knowing Jane was cringing. This was pay back for leaving early, Jane was sure.

"Just ask, Darcy," Jane huffed and took another drink.

"I got your letter, and it's fine. I had a feeling you would slip away unannounced. Have you heard anything today?"

The question sounded innocuous to anyone who hadn't attended Darcy's gala. Jane didn't answer immediately, instead she plucked a biscuit from the the table. "I did actually." She inspected the small cookie in her hand trying to feign an apathetic tone.

"The Rose?" Darcy gave her a wolfish smile.

Jane nodded. "Yes, he gave me the time for the hunting expedition he has organized."

"Did he say if anyone else was attending?"

The wide smile never left Darcy's face. Jane pursed her lips, she hadn't thought of that. The words of Thor's note replayed in her mind, he had said to join us. "He didn't give a guest list."

Darcy bobbed her head. "I would expect it would be the group from last night. So brace yourself." She laughed and Jane gave her biscuit a vicious bite. "Anything else? Did he send flowers?"

The dry biscuit scraped the inside of Jane's throat and she took a gulp of her tea. "Thor sent me a bouquet of camellias and gooseberry." Darcy opened her mouth to fire off another question. "I got a second letter as well...along with sycamore and larkspur." Jane finished before Darcy could interrupt.

The pleased look on Darcy's face turned to one of surprise. "Oh my, sycamore and larkspur? Well that is certainly interesting. What did the letter say?" One of Darcy's dark eyebrows was arched nearly to her hairline.

"It said they were impressed with my fortitude. And that I had better not disappoint to entertain at other functions." Jane scowled and chewed on her biscuit again.

"Any idea on who it could be?" Jane could see that Darcy was sorting though the possible candidates in her head. "You definitely have someone's attention."

"The worst part is that they warned me it would not be easy to find out who they are." The corners of Darcy's mouth turned down but only for a moment. She was just as disappointed as Jane about this revelation.

Darcy scoffed and waved her hand. "That's what they think. You will just have to do a bit of detective work. Like Sherlock Holmes! We will get to the bottom of this, Jane." She flashed Jane a smile before sipping her tea.

Jane laughed, with Darcy's help she might be able to get to solve the mystery. "I sent back some mistletoe."

Jane left out the part about how she had challenged the author to write her back. Her friend snorted with laughter. The small tea cup in Darcy's hand jiggled and she nearly spilled a few drops on her dress.

"Cheeky, Jane." Darcy gave Jane a proud smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Jane chuckled, it was pretty cheeky. She didn't like being second best in a battle of wits. "So what happened after Erik and I left?" It was a perfect opportunity to steer the conversation away from her letters.

Darcy's eyes lit up and she set her tea cup and saucer down on the tray. Her hands flew up in excitement. For the next few minutes the Darcy rattled off the events of the party that Jane had missed. Jane nodded along, commenting when it was appropriate. There was no stopping Darcy once she got going. That was until Darcy mentioned several party goers had asked about her absence. More accurately it was members of the Odinson's entourage that had asked about her. Jane gasped and tried her best not to cringe, but was sure her friend had noticed. Much to Jane's relief Darcy moved on. Instead delving into a story about two of the Harris sisters. Pearl and Cora Harris had each attempted to goad The Thorn into asking them to dance. Both only to be shot down with a frigid look and a short word. Darcy's eyes glinted as she described the sour looks on Pearl and Cora's faces. It was something Jane couldn't help but smirk about. Darcy and Jane shared a mutual dislike of the Harris sisters. They were always trying to flaunt their wealth and talking down to people. Jane could easily picture the curl of Pearl's lip once she was dismissed by The Thorn.

The pair fell into comfortable conversation as things progressed farther away from Odinson men. Darcy was a great source of information on all things gossip and politics related. Jane was more interested in political news than gossip but today she let Darcy run rampant. It was the least she could do after leaving so rudely.

Molly slipped into the parlor to refill the biscuit tray and the pot of tea. She it was five o'clock and that Darcy was welcome to stay for dinner at seven. Darcy declined politely, saying this would be the last cup of tea for the day. Molly caught Jane's eye and gave her a familiar smile as she shut the door. Jane's stomach dropped, it was the same look from earlier that morning. Another letter must have arrived. She was thankful Darcy would be heading home soon. Jane took a small sip of tea and forced her mind back into the conversation with Darcy.

* * *

The moment Darcy had left Jane was up the stairs to her room. She balled and unballed her hands trying to relieve her anxiety. Or was it excitement? Jane couldn't tell but her stomach was definitely knotted. Her hand twisted the knob of her bedroom door and she stepped in. She shouldn't feel this nervous to enter her own bedroom and she swallowed hard. The two bouquets had been placed in separate vases. The two letters next to their respective bundles of flowers. Jane sighed in relief, there were no new flowers this time. In the center of her vanity was a single envelope. Her heart was in her throat in an instant. She could see the black seal from the doorway. With five large steps she was across the room and tearing open the wax seal. A familiar script met her eyes and she urgently read the letter.

_Miss Unimpressed,_

_There is that sharp wit I had hoped to see! Once again you impress me and I hope you are as bold as the bundle of mistletoe I received. You may call me The Wolf, since you are desperately trying to find a fitting name to call me by. I some how doubt that I will fail to disappoint you seeing as your response was quite swift. I imagine you were waiting for my response with baited breath. I have a feeling that curiosity runs deep with in you._

_The Wolf. _

Once again Jane was unsure how to feel. There were undertones of arrogance and overconfidence. It made her grit her teeth as she looked down at the short reply. She had _not_ been waiting with baited breath.

_What a presumptuous twit._

She reread the letter a second time. The author had admitted he admired her wit, another thing that made her unsure. At the least she had a proper alias for the author, even if it wasn't one she was fond of. The Wolf was what they had chosen? Jane chewed her bottom lip. She was sure there was a deeper meaning to the name that had been selected. Jane set the letter down on her vanity and sat on her padded stool. Did this mean she was the lamb? Or perhaps the naive Red Riding Hood? Or could it mean he thought himself cunning? She had to begrudgingly concede that The Wolf seemed to be one step ahead of her. As she sat going over the letter in her mind, the urge to respond began to well up. It was too late to respond now, especially since she was supposed to send her replies to a shop. That would be something she would bring up in the next letter. It irked her that she had to follow the rules of someone that wouldn't share their true name. She would respond in the morning. There was no use in getting caught up in the allure of the letters. Instinct told her not to give any inkling of desperation or yearning for a reply. The Wolf was most certainly trying to bait her. Baiting her into what, she wasn't entirely sure. Jane shivered from the excitement and nervousness. She folded the letters from her mystery writer and hid them them in a drawer of her vanity. The letter from Thor she folded and tucked behind the few perfume bottles she had.

Her eyes darted to the vase holding the sycamore and larkspur. The corner of her mouth curled up into a sneer. She snatched the pewter vase off the vanity and pushed herself up off the stool with a huff. She moved so suddenly that her seat toppled over backwards. The cushion flying under the bed with an elegant spin across the rug. In two steps she was at the window throwing back the sash. Jane flung the window open and dumped the sycamore and larkspur out of the vase. She watched the lovely purple flowers fall to the lawn below in a flurry of petals. The small branch had landed in the flowerbed, hidden by a group of daffodils. The feeling of frustration bled away in an instant and she started to laugh. How fitting that part of The Wolf's delivery ended up in a bunch of narcissus.

_Egotistical__, indeed. _ Jane hummed happily to herself and shut the window. The sun was beginning to set in the sky meaning that dinner would be ready soon. She checked her reflection in the mirror to insure no strands of hair had come loose. Appeased, she righted the stool and stooped to retrieve the wayward cushion. Jane left her room and headed down the stairs with a new bounce in her step. She felt famished and with a grumble her stomach agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! As always feedback is much appreciated. And here is the list of flower meanings for you guys.

Camellia ... Perfected loveliness.

Gooseberry ... Anticipation.

Sycamore ... Curiosity.

Larkspur ... Levity.

Mistletoe ... I surmount difficulties.

Narcissus ... Egotism.

Jane sent back some sassy flowers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so glad that you guys are liking this story so far! I tried to crank this out as fast as I could, but it was a bit delayed as I have started back to work. So here you are, chapter 4!

* * *

**BLACKTHORN AND MYRTLE**

* * *

**IV**

Jane hummed as she picked her way around puddles on the cobble stone walkway. It had rained during the night leaving the streets slick with water. She hopped around a small puddle before making it under the eave of the shop front. The hem of her dress skimmed the surface and she huffed. So much for keeping dry today. Her hand felt the front of her jacket to triple check she had not left home empty handed. Tucked away in her coat was a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. Molly had insisted on wrapping everything up. Hoping that it would preserve the letter and flower hidden within. A small bell tinkled as Jane pushed open the shop door. Price and Kemp's was one of the oldest bookstores in the area. And boasted one the largest collections of novels both old a new. Tall, dark shelves were lined length of the shop, each packed full of books. A pair of emerald green chairs were under the front window. One already occupied by a young man with a wild quiff of hair. Jane turned and hurried to the front counter before the packed shelves distracted her. Behind the counter was an older gentleman, his eyes downcast, book in hand. The top of his graying hair was out of place like he had mussed it while entranced with his novel. Jane cleared her throat and the man looked up with a startled expression on his face.

"Oh, pardon me miss I did not hear the bell ring. May I help you?" He set the book down and placed his palms down on the counter top.

Jane gave him a smile. "That's quite alright, I can understand how easy it is to be caught up in a good story." She reached down into her coat pocket and pulled out the small brown parcel. "I have come to drop this off. It is for someone known as The Wolf."

The older man quirked an eyebrow at her and took the parcel from her. "Ah, I see. So you are the young lady, Miss Foster. I have seen you in here before, but now I have the name to go with the face." His grey eyes bore into her, studying her face. He was nodding slightly as if he had made up his mind about something. Surely it wasn't something about her?

Jane felt her face flush but she bobbed her head to confirm. "I am unsure of how this is to work. But I assume it will find its way to the correct person?" She tapped the edge of the counter nervously. This was the oddest arrangement she had ever been a part of. It was slightly embarrassing to have a third party involved like this. Heavens knew what the shopkeeper thought about this. Or maybe this was not out of the ordinary, especially if he was familiar with The Wolf.

The man slipped the package under the counter, his sharp eyes had not left her face. It made Jane want to fidget especially when he seemed to know so much about her already. After a moment of studying her face he finally gave his reply.

"Don't worry Miss Foster, it will find it's way into the right hands. Anything else I can assist with?"

Curiosity surged inside her and her voice faltered for a moment. She needed to ask, she couldn't resist the gnawing sensation. "Um, do you know who-" The man held up a slender hand and shook his head.

"I'm afraid you will not get your answer, my dear." A small smile played at his lips. Jane sputtered and felt her face grow warm.

"But I-!"

"I'm sorry. It will do you no good to continue asking." His eyes crinkled at the edges and it looked as if he were trying not to laugh.

_How irritating! I can tell he knows! _

Her jaw clenched in frustration. Jane took in a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you not know or will you just not tell me?"

The shopkeeper gave a small chuckle. "What does your intuition tell you, Miss Foster?"

Jane frowned, her suspicions confirmed. It agitated her all the more knowing that The Wolf was right. No amount of prodding or prying would give her information. She was at the mercy of the mystery writer. For now. The man was giving her a complacent look from behind the counter.

"Well, thank you for your help, sir. I suspect you will be seeing me regularly until I reach the bottom of this." Jane gave him a forced smile, still bothered with the situation.

"My pleasure, Miss Foster. Until next time." The man picked back up his book and resumed reading.

It had started raining again, a miserable drizzle. Jane exited the shop and made her way back to the carriage as fast as she could. It was time she returned home and curled up with a book of her own while she waited for a response. _Not with baited breath._

* * *

There was a soft rap at the door of the study. Jane was nestled on a large cushion in front of the fireplace, a thick brown book in her hands. She looked up to see Molly poking her head through the doorway.

"Yes, Molly?"

The Governess gave her a small smirk. That was not a good sign. "You had something arrive for you, Jane." Jane sucked in a breath. The response didn't seem to have come as fast as it had before. She had been home and already had tea for the afternoon. A small part of her, a very small part, worried she wouldn't get a reply today.

"Could you leave it on the table there?" She attempted to sound disinterested.

Molly chuckled and set the object on the sofa table before leaving the room. Once Jane heard the soft click of the door she set her book down and got to her feet. There was a letter with the familiar black seal, she could see it from where she stood. And a flower. Jane's eyes widened and she felt her stomach lurch. It was a strange looking flower, one that Jane had only seen a handful of times. In fact, there was no way The Wolf should have this particular flower, not this time of year. She was already at the table, the delicate stem between her fingers. It was a funny two-toned flower. A dark burgundy petal sat at the center with a small white pattern drawn across it. Three pinkish petals radiated from the top of the darker one. It looked like it had been put together with the odds and ends left over from other flowers.

"Spider ophrys...how on Earth..." The meaning came to her in a flash. "Adroitness."

Jane felt her neck and chest grow warm. She was not expecting such a flattering response. Especially after the snide retort she had sent earlier in the day. The flushing in her face immediately disappeared as she recalled what she had written.

_Dear Mister Wolf,_

_I regret to inform you that I have not waited for your reply with 'baited breath'. Unlike some, I have a better way of spending my precious time. Waiting for someone to send me a response back is not my idea of time well spent. If you wish to have someone waiting with 'baited breath' I have other recommendations._

_Still unimpressed._

Jane groaned, she had even sent some London Pride with the letter. And now The Wolf was sending her spider ophrys. She glanced down at the letter, the glossy wax seal glinted back at her. Jane set the delicate flower down and grabbed the envelope. With a quick flick of her thumb, she broke the seal and scanned the page.

_Miss Foster,_

_In what ways do you spend your precious time if not waiting for my correspondence? I am quite curious to know and I expect your answer to be most intriguing._

_The Wolf._

She felt her throat go dry and she reread the letter. It was rare for someone to act interested in her hobbies. Darcy, Erik, and Molly were exceptions to this. Jane had a reputation as being odd in most social circles. It was considered fashionable to have an armature interest in the natural sciences. Butterfly collecting, bird watching, studying flowers, all were quite popular. But Jane took her interests to an entirely new level. She had become a voracious reader of all things. Her personal library had nearly tripled in the last year and a half. Jane had bought a beautiful brass telescope and learned to chart the stars. She begged Erik to hire tutors so she could study physics and mathematics. All were hobbies that made Jane seem abnormal to many of her peers. It was also the reason why she had not married yet, something that had not been an issue until now. And now someone outside of her small inner circle asking about her hobbies. Jane nibbled her lip as she though of what to do.

_What have I got to lose? I might frighten The Wolf off like I have so many other people. Which would free me from this irritation. But what if it does not frighten him off?_

She swallowed hard, what if he did find her hobbies interesting? But he could just also cease his correspondence with her. She would tell him, it was worth a shot. It would be a way to judge the character of this Mister Wolf.

_It would be nice to have someone share the same interests as you. _A sly voice said in the back of her mind. _Hush, you!_

There was no way that would ever happen she decided. Her hobbies had scared away people in the past and it would do the same now. Jane picked up the unique looking flower and made for the door. She would write a letter back and he declined to write her any longer. The problem would be solved.

_He is not going to,_ the sly voice said. Jane felt a small flutter in her stomach. A feeling of hope? That can't be right, it had to be nerves. Just nerves over bearing her inner self to a complete stranger. She groaned again. It would be worth it, she would rid herself of The Wolf. He would rescind is wishes of writing to her any longer.

"He will," she snarled to herself as she made her way down the hall to the study. This would be the last time she would have to worry about her pompous admirer.

* * *

The following morning Jane woke early. It was raining again, a gentle spring shower that pattered against the window pane. Molly had left a tray of tea and toast on the vanity. Jane smiled, glad that she had informed Molly about her early plans. She wanted to be in town by the time Price and Kemp's opened. Her body buzzed with a nervous excitement this morning and she felt wide awake. Jane hopped out of the warm bed and slipped on her slippers and robe. She plopped down in front of her vanity and took several sips of her breakfast tea. Her hair was actually quite tame this morning. A rarity considering how she flopped in her sleep like a fish. There was a knock at the door and Molly's warm voice came from the other side.

"Jane dear?"

"Come in, Molly." Jane took a big bite of toast and Molly came bustling in.

"Let's get you dressed so you can leave on time." The woman hummed and went to the wardrobe to select a dress. "How about this Jane?" Molly had found a cream colored dress with dark blue accents. Embroidered flowers covered the ends of the sleeves and around the neckline.

Jane nodded and swallowed her bite of bread. "Looks perfect, Molly." She took another quick sip of tea and stood up. Molly draped the dress over the top of the changing screen and turned to make Jane's bed. Jane stepped behind the screen and slid her robe and night dress off. After a moment she stepped back out with the cream dress pulled up over her shoulders. Jane turned around and Molly began to make quick work of the tiny buttons.

"So," Molly said carefully. "No flower to send off this morning? The one you received yesterday was interesting."

Jane stiffened slightly, Molly was too crafty for her own good. She knew just when to ask sly questions. It was always when Jane was getting dressed and Molly had her trapped. "No, not this morning. Just the letter." Jane conveniently ignored the comment about the spider ophrys. Thinking about that flower made her heart pound.

Molly nodded and quirked an eyebrow but said nothing else about the delivery. "I see. Well, I will have the stable boy ready the carriage once I have got you all buttoned up." A minute later the dress was secure and Jane took a seat at the vanity fix her hair. A few quick twists and some pins to hold thing in place and Jane was set.

"Thank you, Molly. I will be down shortly." Jane smiled over her shoulder at the older woman. Molly returned the smile and hurried out the door. As Molly's footsteps faded away Jane opened the drawer to her vanity. Nestled on top of the neat pile of parchment was the letter she had sealed last night. She pulled out the sealed letter and gently slid the drawer closed. It was time to head into town.

* * *

The bell tinkled as Jane pushed her way into Price and Kemp's. The shopkeeper from the day before was in the exact same spot as before. It looked as if he hadn't moved, but the new book in his hand gave away his stony appearance. Jane marched up to the front counter and slapped her letter on the counter top. The shopkeeper's eyes snapped up and he set his book down.

"Back so soon, Miss Foster?" His voice held a hint of amusement that Jane found trying.

"Yes, could you please see that this gets to The Wolf?" She gave him an impassive look to hide her irritation. He was finding this just as amusing as Molly. _If those two met, so help me..._

He gave her a small nod, a faint smile threatening to show at the corners of his mouth. "Of course, Miss Foster."

"Thank you, sir." She turned to leave the shop but he stopped her by clearing his throat.

"Price. The name is Price."

Jane felt her cheeks grow warm but turned around to face him. "My apologies, Mister Price. Thank you again." And before he could stop her again she turned and exited the shop as quickly as she could.

Mister Price chuckled and tucked the letter under his counter for safe keeping. "An interesting girl, that one is. Although I could see the appeal." He picked back up his book and went back to reading.

Jane rushed back to the carriage that was waiting just down the street. Her stomach flipped, a regular occurrence when she sent a letter to The Wolf. But the butterflies felt much worse this time. It had taken her the better part of an hour to write out the letter. A hopeful feeling kept bubbling up. And not in the hopes that he would let her alone. Jane tried to ignore the feeling by reasoning with herself. But the gnawing thought that someone would be interested in her hobbies still lingered.

The carriage driver was waiting for her and hopped out of the drivers seat when she was close. He opened the door and Jane clambered inside and took a seat. The small carriage jerked forward as the horse started to move. Now she would on her way to Darcy's estate. It would be a good way to keep her distracted while she waited for the response from The Wolf. She had used the day excursion with Thor as a cover. Jane had told Darcy that she needed help picking out the correct outfit for the day. As expected, Darcy was more than eager to help with Jane's wardrobe issue. Jane paused a moment and calculated how many days she had left. Only five more until she had to meet with Thor. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned making Jane blush. A part of her was looking forward to the day trip, the other part was incredibly nervous. Not knowing who else would be invited wore on her nerves. Fandral and Volstagg were good company, but she could do without Sif and Loki. Those two would be a fitting pair with their sour looks. Jane chewed on her lip as she ran over possible guests but no one else came to mind. She hoped that Darcy was on the list, although Darcy would have told her if she were invited.

"I could just write him a letter about it..." She mumbled out loud. Not knowing what was to come was grating on her. The carriage lurched to a stop and Jane looked up. She was so lost in thought that the twenty minute ride had felt like seconds. Jane could hear Darcy before she saw her even from inside the carriage. The door opened and she stepped out with the help of the driver.

"Jane!" Darcy was rushing down the front steps ignoring the drizzly weather. Jane found herself swept up in a tight hug as the carriage pulled away. "Come on, let's not stand out in this weather! We have things to talk about." Darcy gave Jane a crooked smile that Jane couldn't help but return.

"Alright, alright. If I didn't know better I'd say you missed my company." Jane laughed but let Darcy pull her up the stairs and in the door. Once the pair were safe inside, Darcy took Jane's coat and tucked it away in a coat closet. Darcy waved a hand, instructing Jane to follow, and headed down the hall.

"So, any new letters since we last spoke?" Jane could practically feel the devious smile on her friend's face. Sometimes Darcy took too much pleasure in torturing her.

"What do you think, Darcy?" Jane rolled her eyes and Darcy giggled.

They made it to the parlor room and Darcy shut the door behind them. She flopped dramatically in one of the chairs and motioned for Jane to take a seat. A pot of tea and tray of biscuits were already waiting on the table in the center of the room. Darcy poured two cups of tea before she eyed Jane, the devious smile still on her face. "From Thor?"

Jane took a seat on the chair across from Darcy and smoothed her skirts. She picked up the delicate tea cup from the tray and took a tiny sip. Her delayed response was the answer that Darcy needed.

"The Wolf? Oh, Jane!" Darcy was practically vibrating with the news. "Nothing from Thor other than the letter about your hunting excursion? I am a little surprised at that. But The Wolf, now that was expected."

"Nothing from Thor." Jane played with the hem of her sleeve, tracing the blue embroidery. "I think I have made a fool out of myself to someone I don't even know."

Darcy laughed, it wasn't often she got to see Jane so frazzled over men. "A fool out of yourself to The Wolf? Surely it's not that bad, Jane."

"He wrote to me making it sound as if I were to be pining for his letters. I sent him London Pride and a scathing letter back, Darcy! I told him I had better ways of spending my time."

Darcy bit her lip to keep from laughing more. "That was quite bold, I must be influencing you more than you realize. Either that or he knows exactly how to irritate you."

Jane rubbed her free hand over her face. "I haven't the slightest clue, Darcy. And to top it off, he answered me with spider ophrys." Her friend's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Now that is most impressive..."

Jane nodded but continued with her story. "He asked about my hobbies."

"Ah, I can see where this is what's truly causing your grief." Darcy studied Jane's face carefully. She knew Jane was proud of her studies and her interests. But on the same token Jane's interests isolated her from others. Darcy felt a twinge of sadness in her chest. Jane tried to put on a good face when rude comments were made at her expense. Darcy knew that it wounded her friend deeply, not that Jane would ever admit it. No one deserved to be treated as the town oddity, least of all Jane. And to have a complete stranger prying into those uncomfortable things... "Did you answer him back?"

Jane nodded and answered slowly. "I may solve this Wolf problem sooner than I expected."

Darcy frowned at Jane, she wasn't convinced Jane was excited about that possibility. "And what if he does not go running for the hills? What happens when he finds out you are a brilliant woman and not a dolt like Pearl Harris?"

A small smile crept across Jane's face. Taking jabs at any of the Harris sisters was a good way to make her laugh. "I don't know what I will do. I suppose I will just have to wait and see."

Darcy leaned forward and patted Jane on the knee. "Chin up, Jane. Are you excited for the outing with Thor?"

Grateful that the conversation had shifted, Jane's smile grew larger. "It would be a lie to say that I am not a little excited. But I am also nervous."

"Don't worry, Jane. Be sure you play nice with the other guests." Darcy barked out a laugh before taking a large drink of tea. "I am sure his friends will be there as well."

Jane snorted into her tea cup. "I would be surprised if they were not there." The idea of being stuck with Sif and Loki made her stomach churn.

"I'm sure that Thor will not let you get trapped by your new acquaintances. Once we have finished with tea we should head upstairs and see what I have for you to wear." Darcy's eyes twinkled mischievously at the idea of making Jane play dress up. Jane resisted the urge to give her friend a withering glare.

"Okay, Darcy."

Darcy flashed Jane a wicked grin. Jane knew that by the end of the day she would be absolutely exhausted. Exhausted but worth every minute.

* * *

The sun had begun to sink below the trees by the time Jane climbed back into the carriage. The clouds had begun to clear away leaving the sky painted in pinks and purple. Tucked next to her on the carriage seat was one of Darcy's dresses. A smile was plastered on Jane's face, it had been a pleasant afternoon. Darcy was always a good source of laughter and optimism, just what she had needed. But Jane was knackered, Darcy's energy had a way of running her ragged. The thought of flopping in front of the fire with a cup of tea sounded like a perfect way to unwind. And then it would be off to bed. Her heart seemed to stop. There would be something waiting for her on her vanity. Jane's heart raced thinking about the replay that was sure to be waiting. She shouldn't be so stressed about this. She straightened in her seat. No, she wouldn't let herself stress about it. The carriage rocked along the road, its movements soothing her anxiety.

* * *

Molly was ready and waiting when Jane hurried into the house. The woman took the bundle from Jane's hands and ushered her into the study. Erik was already seated in front of the fireplace, a glass of amber liquid in hand.

"Jane!" He greeted, his face tinged with pink, a sure sign this wasn't his first glass. Erik jiggled the glass in his hand back and forth. "Would you like one?"

Jane snickered and took a seat in the chair next to him. "No thank you. I think I'm just going to have a cup of tea and then maybe read in bed before I go to sleep."

Erik shrugged and grunted before settling back into his seat. He took a long drink from his glass. Molly bustled back in the room with a cup of tea clutched between her hands. She handed the warm cup to off to Jane who eagerly accepted.

"I put the dress from Darcy upstairs in your wardrobe, dear." Molly smiled down at Jane who was busy sipping the hot chamomile tea.

"Thank you, Molly." Jane answered between sips.

Molly leaned down close to Jane's ear. "There is something waiting for you upstairs."

Jane gulped down the tea in her mouth. "Okay," she mumbled.

Molly patted her on the shoulder before turning to leave the room. Jane sighed and took another sip. The Wolf had answered her back. Her stomach did a flip. Jane set the cup of tea down on the small side table and looked at Erik. The older man's eyes had started to close, the glass nestled in his lap. A small giggle slipped out of her.

"I think I am going to head upstairs, Erik," Jane said softly.

Erik's head snapped up and his eyes fluttered open. He grunted an 'okay' and she smiled. Jane pushed out of the chair and took the glass out of Erik's hand, setting it on the side table. Once she was sure he wouldn't break anything Jane slipped out of the room. Molly was sure to find the older man and put him to bed. She made her way to the stairs, trudging up them one by one.

_Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't feel like this. _

The next thing she knew her hand was on her door knob and pushing the door open. Molly had lit a candle and it was sitting on the vanity. Her eyes darted to the right. A cream colored envelope with a black blob of wax sat next to the candle. And a large bouquet. Jane's mouth popped open and she walked dumbly towards her vanity. It was a multicolored bouquet of garden ranunculus accented with ferns. Jane picked up the bunch of flowers and studied the layered blooms. A lump seemed to form in her throat. This was not what she had expected.

_Fern and garden ranunculus. He thinks I'm fascinating..._

Her face flushed when she realized the meaning behind the bouquet. "Rich in attractions," she murmured.

Her free hand fell to the envelop, index finger tracing the symbol on the seal. Jane pulled out her stool and plopped down at her vanity. She hooked her finger under the edge of the paper and broke the wax seal. At some point her hand started trembling and she forced herself to take a deep breath. Jane unfolded the paper slowly and smoothed the paper on the vanity top. A familiar smooth handwriting scrawled across the page.

_Miss Foster,_

_I must say when I read your letter I found it most illuminating. Your interests delve deeper and wider than I imagined. I had heard rumors that you were quite studious and well read and I am pleased to know they are true. _

_What do you think of On The Origin of Species? I am almost positive you own a copy based off of the information you have shared. I have been working my way through some of the works by Thomas Carlyle._

_As always, I am looking forward to your witty and opinionated response._

_The Wolf._

By the end of the letter Jane entire body was shaking. The combination of relief and excitement made her feel light headed. He wanted to continue their correspondence. The Wolf actually found her interesting. No one, besides her small inner circle thought her hobbies were appropriate. She swallowed, making the lump in her throat disappear.

"Now what do I do?"

_Of course he finds you interesting. This is what you wanted wasn't it?_ The small annoying voice said in the back of her mind.

"Oh hush," she hissed to herself. Jane stood up to change into her night dress. She managed to unbutton the top few and squeeze out of the heavy dress she currently wore. Jane threw her dress over her changing screen and yanked on her light night gown. She needed to sleep on this new revelation. With a quick puff she blew out the candle and slipped under her heavy blanket. She squeezed her eyes shut and snuggled down into her bed. Maybe she would be able to force herself to sleep.

_Darcy is going to die of excitement when she finds out about this. _Jane groaned and rolled over, shoving her face into the pillow. This was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! As always please let me know what you think. Next chapter things start picking up! And here are the flower definitions for you:

London Pride ... Frivolity

Spider Ophrys ... Adroitness

Fern ... Fascination

Garden Ranunculus ... You are rich in attraction

Jane sort of stuck her foot in her mouth on this. But can you blame her?


End file.
